To You, My Love
by PrincessNB
Summary: Draco/Ginny One-shot. What we had, when we had it, was everything. You were everything. DG


To you my love,

I remember when you first approached me that year. How you turned my life upside down. I didn't know then, though, how it would turn out. If I did, things might have gone differently. But it all went too fast. You were the one that dared to speak to me when I was sitting by the lake that day. You were the only one to ever ask why I bothered to come back. For some reason, you weren't afraid of me, of what I had done. You were probably the only one who believed me when I said I turned my back on him, on my father, and on everything my life once stood for. Something about you made me trust you. Maybe it was because you trusted me. You were the only one to ever care for me. And you knew what you were doing when you gave up everything that day. You knew what you were risking when you walked with me into the Great Hall hand in hand.

I remember all of the stares and the whispers you subjected yourself to, and how your friends turned against you. And I can't forget the feeling of your hand in mine, or how you whispered into my ear that everything would be okay, knowing it never would be. What we had couldn't exist, and we both knew it. But we tried to make it work anyways, for a reason we weren't able to comprehend at the time. Deep inside me, though, I knew what it was…what it came to be.

After I had lost everything, even the pride of my family name, you still came to me. I gave you my heart, and you accepted it, despite my past and the choices I had once made. You always believed in second chances. You gave me your heart, trusting me not to break it. I couldn't help but fall in love with you, and I fell hard. We shared all of our secrets; we alone knew each other. You gave up your life for me, someone who had nothing left. And in a way, losing it all helped me find the thing I treasured most, the only thing I've ever really cared for.

You.

I remember the night you found your way into my bed. You surrendered yourself to me completely, and I to you. We connected. I saw you for what seemed like the first time. You were beautiful, and you were mine. That was when I knew that I couldn't live without you. I was your first…and your last.

We knew it couldn't last. But what we had, when we had it, was everything. You were everything. You were my heart and soul. You were my reason for breathing. But everything I love is taken from me. I should have known how it would end. I shouldn't have let it go on for so long, shouldn't have gotten caught up in you.

They knew. They always did - those cowards that took you from me, hiding behind their masks. He sent them. He hated me for refusing to bow down to Him. So he took you away, thinking I would turn to him having nowhere to go. Your family blamed me for what happened, and I can see why. They never accepted us, and this just proves they were right.

They were.

We were blinded by our feelings, and we never saw past that time. That time when nobody knew, when nobody could say anything and when everything was happy. But now you're gone: lost to me, and to everyone. You were all I had. I can't remember my life before you. And it's hard to believe you are gone when I still hear your voice, still see you laid out on my bed, your beautiful red hair spilled out across my pillows. I still feel your kisses, still smell you everywhere.

You once told me how lonely you were until you met me, how you could never connect with anyone until me. But you aren't here, with me like you should be. You're sleeping forever, alone. But I can make it better. I can fix what was broken. I know where we can be together. He thought I would go running back to Him, but He doesn't know that we can't be separated. He doesn't see that I can't live without you. None of them have any idea how much I love you, that's why it's so brilliant. None of them would ever suspect this.

Moonlight on the soft grass leads me to you. My love. My only. It's raining now, softly and slowly, making everything shine. You love this weather. And as I lay my head down on the ground above where you sleep, I can hear your voice, calling to me. I'm writing this for you, so you can know my true feelings. Feelings I could never express to you in life.

So don't feel lonely anymore, I'm coming to meet you. We'll be together in eternity. I can hold you again; I feel you in my arms. Your wiping away my tears, and holding me as the rain falls around us. This will last forever. Yes, it's happening I see the light wash over me, and I'll just lay my head down against on your grave and leave this world of ruin. I am with you now forever an always.

You are beautiful and you are mine.

-Draco


End file.
